fairy_tail_ngfandomcom-20200213-history
Fairy Tail: Next Generation (Episode 1)
This is the first episode of NG, and the beginning of a new adventure for the heroic members of Fairy Tail. (WARNING: This page may contain spoilers, so unless you've already seen this episode, I advise that you don't read this material yet.) Synopsis It all started on a nice sunny day when Chiyo (the future adopted daughter of Natsu and Lucy) was going to a magic shop to find some Fire Dragonslayer Scrolls and Celestial Spirit Keys to practice her magic with. She was just strolling down the street when she found this weird lady with pigtails hypnotizing the townspeople to be her slaves. Chiyo, as well as everyone else, was unaware of this at the time, and just thought this lady was a magician of some sort. But then Natsu came along and questioned why she was really there. The woman then commanded the people to attack Natsu, who was then beaten. When everyone was gone, Chiyo raced to Natsu's side, excited that she was with one of Fairy Tail's most respected members.....yet very concerned for him of course. Natsu woke up furious with the villainess and declared that he would gain vengeance on her, just as Lucy arrived with Wendy to heal him. She then turned to Chiyo and questioned who she was. Chiyo replied that she was a mage herself, and would really love to join Fairy Tail. Lucy and Natsu agreed to get her into the guild after this woman was defeated. They then found the strange mistress and asked her who she was. The woman replied that she was Madeline, a proud member of the Toy Soldiers, and stated that she was going to bring her new slaves back to the guild's headquarters. Natsu then charged Madeline at full power, weakening her, but it still wasn't enough to defeat her. So Lucy summoned Aquarius and Virgo to finish Madeline off. With the combined force of Natsu's fire power and Lucy's Celestial Spirits, Madeline was defeated. Then, they proceeded to take Chiyo to Fairy Tail.... (note: while the events were unfolding, Selene was running towards Natsu and Lucy. Madeline then realized that Selene had the Abyss Key. Madeline's Death Madeline returned to her guild with Lord Acerbus, who was watching the entire event. It is clear that she is going to be executed in front of the rest of the guild. Lord Acercubs then tells the guild of the recent events. He then activates her collar and states that she will die in shame. Alice steps up momentarily, confused as to what is happening, before being pulled back by Celeste. Madeline then panicked ly explains that she saw who has the Abyss Key (Selene) and that she saw that Selene was a member of Fairy Tail. Lord Acerbus then stops the collar. Madeline smiles weakly, and Lord Acerbus declares that activating a death collar is not a fair punishment for Madeline. He then blasts Madeline in the chest, proclaiming that losing to Fairy Tail deserves a much crueler punishment.